


Clever as the Devil with the Smile to Match

by fantasticyoutubes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Maybe? a little at the end, One Shot, Torture, maybe a little ooc I've never actually done this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticyoutubes/pseuds/fantasticyoutubes
Summary: Writing prompt: "That's so cute. You think you're scary. But mister, I've seen scary- and you ain't got his smile."





	Clever as the Devil with the Smile to Match

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, so this is my first fanfic ever and I was absolutely terrified of publishing it. Then I thought screw it and did anyway. Hope you like it!

Jeremy could see frustration build in the man’s face. He had been at this for a while now but nothing he had done so far had made him talk, besides the ever present cocky shit-talking. It started out simple; a few long cuts to his chest, a fingernail torn out, and a hammer smashed into his hand. When those didn’t work, he tried a sledgehammer to his shin. When that still didn’t make him talk, he decided to turn it up a notch. Jeremy was sitting in a metal chair and, with a few of the right connections, electrocution had been an easy task. He could see the determination in his face whittle away with every shock. 

But he wasn’t a patient man.

With every quip Jeremy made, his patience grew even shorter. No, he had to try something else.  
He turns to go and pick up another tool, but Jeremy’s quick to avert him.

“You know, you should never turn your back to the-“

“Shut up!” With a burst of anger the man turns and throws a left hook to his jaw. He relishes the groan of pain as Jeremy’s head drops to his chest.

“You don’t even understand what you’re in for,” He grabs Jeremy’s hair, tugs his head back and leans in to whisper, ”we’re just getting started.” He lets go and Jeremy’s head drops back to his chest. Looking over to the cloth laying on a rusty sink in the back of the room, he gets an idea. “Maybe I can flush some of your crew’s secrets outta that mouth of yours.”

Jeremy gives out a weak chuckle and spits the blood out of his mouth. 

“That’s so cute, you think you’re scary. But dude, I’ve seen scary,” he looks up at the man, “and you ain’t got his smile.” He gives a half grin and his eyes move to look over the man’s shoulder. 

“Aw, I wanted it to be a surprise.” A voice says dejectedly. The man turns quickly only to come face to face with a black skull. _Shit, they weren’t supposed to be here so soon._

“Yeah well, as funny as that would’ve been I’d like to get outta this fucking chair as soon as possible.” The man reaches for the knife in his back pocket and goes to stab the Vagabond but he’s too slow. He catches his arm and twists it till he hears a crack. The man cries out in pain and drops to his knees.

“Wow, you can hurt people all day long but you can’t take the pain yourself.” He grabs the man's head and throws it to the ground as he walks towards Jeremy. 

“You’re too late,” The man manages to get out after his head stops spinning, “He’s already told us all we need.” He says, hoping he’ll will be more interested the betrayal then him. The Vagabond reaches up to his mask and takes it off, leaning down to inspect Jeremy’s injuries.

“Nice try, but you would’ve killed him already if you did.” He moves to untie Jeremy’s hands from the chair, going slower when Jeremy grunts in pain as he touches his broken hand. The man slowly starts to crawl towards the table as they whisper to each other so he doesn’t here.

“You alright Jeremy?” His voice was gentle.

“I’ll be okay Ry, it’s not the worst thing I’ve been through.” Ryan moves to untie Jeremy’s legs next.

“So, you wanna go easy on him?” He guides Jeremy up and wraps his arm around his shoulder, holding onto his waist. The man grasps the table and pulls himself up with his unbroken arm.

“Normally I’d say yeah and get outta this place as soon as possible, but that electrocution hurt like a motherfucker.” The grip Ryan has on Jeremy tightens a bit at the comment. The man reaches for the gun at the other end of the table. Ryan reaches to the sheath at his side and throws one of his knives. The man screams in pain as the knife lodges itself into his hand. 

“Don’t worry there Rimmy,” he says so the man can hear him, “I know _just_ what to do with him.” He walks Jeremy over towards the table and gently leans him against the nearest wall. He looks into Jeremy’s eyes as if to ask if he’ll be okay like this for a minute and Jeremy gives him a smile.

“Go get ‘em Vagabond.” Ryan gives him a soft smile before turning to the man. The look Ryan gives him makes him feel like a bucket of ice water had been poured over him.  
In the time it took for the man to take two steps back the Vagabond had already moved in front of him. He grabs the front of the man's shirt and drags him over to the chair. The would-be interrogator is in too much shock to even fight back, not that he’d be able to do much with one broken arm and one hand with a knife still in it. The Vagabond throws him into the seat and begins to tie each arm and leg to the chair. When he gets to the hand with the knife still in it he grabs the handle.

“I’d like this back.” He rips the knife out from the man’s hand and he jolts back into reality with a scream. 

“Please,” The man begs, “just make it quick.”

“Sorry, I don’t take requests.” He puts the knife back into its sheath and walks back over to the table. The man sees him reach over to a metal box connected to some wires. His stomach drops as he figures out what’s going to happen.

Ryan moves the box towards Jeremy and gestures at the switch on the top.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Jeremy gives him a wry smile.

“My pleasure.”

~

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Jeremy asked.

“Depends on how many volts he wired that thing to have.” They were slowly walking through the abandoned building where the rival crew had been hiding Jeremy. They had left the room quickly after flipping the switch. Jeremy was worse than he thought. Ryan guides him to the exit where Jack is parked outside. They could hear the gunshots of the others clearing out the building.

“Well let’s hope it lasts at least a few minutes. The asshole deserves it, I can’t even remember how long he had me wired for.” Ryan lowers his eyebrows, jaw clenching.

“We should have gotten here sooner.” Jeremy stops them and looks up to his Battle Buddy. 

“Hey,” he says firmly, “I know you guys did what you could.” He could see the truth in Jeremy’s eyes and he felt a surge of warmth in his chest. “I’m just glad you came when you did.” This reminded Ryan of what Jeremy had said when he saw him in the room and his lips formed a teasing smile. Jeremy started to move again, pulling Ryan with him. Ryan held him closer.

“You were right though.” He says playfully.

“About what?” Jeremy grunts next to him. Ryan leans to speak softly into Jeremy’s ear.

“You do have the best smile.” He plants a quick kiss to the side of Jeremy’s head and looks on down the hall. He sees Jeremy shake his head at the line, a small smile playing on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below telling me what you think!


End file.
